


В тени огня

by Kress



Series: ЗемлячЪ&Бэлла [1]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Russian Revolution RPF, Исторические личности, Солнечный удар (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kress/pseuds/Kress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он, судя по всему, считает меня глуповатой иностранкой. Что ж, пусть. Но объявить регистрацию бывших военнослужащих царской и белой армии, чтобы никто не исчез, не спрятался, придумала я. Гениальное озарение, посетившее меня в третьем часу ночи, когда я лежала в объятиях Землячки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В тени огня

**Author's Note:**

> Едва услышав этот диалог, я поняла, что не избавлюсь от идеи, пока не напишу :)
> 
> Георгий Сергеевич: Вопрос о вашей эвакуации решают сейчас в Симферополе уполномоченные из центра товарищи Бела Кун и Землячка…  
> Подпоручик: Бэлла? О! Бэлла! Прекрасная Бэлла! Выходит, дамы у вас все решают! Здорово!

\- Чёртов характер! – бормочет Землячка. – Я, наверно, выразилась резковато. Но по сути верно! – быстро добавляет она, видимо, опасаясь, что я приму эту фразу за извинение. Я, тем не менее, всё равно принимаю. «Прости» от неё никому не услышать, а это – достаточно близко для меня. Ну и потом, русский язык мне и правда даётся нелегко, так чего уж тут обижаться. Я только матерюсь без акцента (сказываются годы, проведённые в плену на Урале). Со всем остальным дела обстоят хуже.  
\- Я стараюсь, богиНЯ, имей терпение, - отвечаю я нарочито легкомысленно. Через секунду до меня доходит, что терпение и Землячка – вещи вообще не совместимые, и я ожидаю колкостей по этому поводу. Но она только машет раздражённо рукой и начинает одеваться.  
Раз! Два! Три! Вот и готово, застегнуть кожанку, расправить воротничок. Всё по-армейски быстро и чётко, можно было бы из интереса зажечь спичку и убедиться, что она укладывается в это короткое время. Я когда-то укладывалась. Теперь в этом нет необходимости.  
\- А ну, нечего разлёживаться! Не успеешь позавтракать – я ждать не стану!  
А может, и есть.

В доме чертовски холодно: в Крыму не всегда лето. Тем не менее, завтрак проходит в обстановке вполне мирной. Землячка шутит – слишком язвительно, конечно, в своём духе, но шутит, – а я улыбаюсь в ответ и помалкиваю, чтобы не сбить её настроение. Она вспыхивает, как пресловутая спичка, и может если и не спалить (во всяком случае, смею надеяться, не меня), то как следует обжечь.  
Телефон звонит как раз, когда Землячка подносит ко рту посыпанное крупной солью яйцо. Я сочувственно киваю ей и начинаю подниматься из-за стола, чтобы взять трубку, но Землячка снова раздражённо машет рукой.  
\- Сиди, Бэлла. Не про твою честь, - направляясь к телефону, она суёт мне нетронутое яйцо, от которого я не решаюсь откусить.  
Разговор получается коротким: Землячка, побледнев от ярости, с невнятными проклятиями швыряет трубку. Потом резко поворачивается ко мне, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
\- Это немыслимо! Офицеры? Нет, они не офицеры. Сброд! Невесть что о себе возомнившие солдафоны! Фотографироваться надумали! Победителями фотографироваться! Разбитые, по стенке размазанные, в плену, без погон!.. – её голос срывается, она на секунду замолкает и, несмотря на сверкающие гневом глаза и маузер на поясе, вдруг кажется такой молодой и хрупкой, что ноги сами несут меня к ней. Забыв об опасностях уже разгоревшегося пламени, я обнимаю её и целую в тёмные волосы, стянутые на затылке в тугой низкий узел.  
\- Ты хотя бы доешь?  
Она отталкивает меня.  
\- Да причём тут это! Ты всё об одном! А! – схватив с комода каракулевую шапку, она вылетает из комнаты, только гулко и решительно стучат каблуки. Боги… ня, ня. Товарищ Демон, фурия, Эриния.  
Я осторожно кладу яйцо обратно на стол и тороплюсь за ней.

Мы едем медленно, от дороги – одно название, машина трясётся на ухабах. Землячка сидит с кислой миной, поджав тонкие губы, и затянутой в перчатку рукой отстукивает какой-то нервный ритм на колене. Я не выдерживаю и перехватываю её руку.  
\- Ну что ты, Роза, ну? – говорю с умоляющей интонацией. – Так ли уж страшно? Подумаешь, фотография. Ты в Акатуе тоже фотографировалась.  
Она щурит серые глаза за круглыми стёклами очков.  
\- По-твоему, это был мой выбор? То есть я там, видите ли, сижу с видом триумфатора, да ещё и с какой-то чёртовой собакой на коленях?!  
Справедливости ради, это не так. На той старой фотографии Землячка, напряжённая и настороженная, действительно несколько теряется рядом с высокомерной Спиридоновой, самоуверенной Измайлович, ухмыляющейся Биценко… Но где сейчас эти трое и где она?  
Я совершаю тактическое отступление.  
\- Ты права. Извини. Они не имеют ни всякого права.  
\- Никакого, - бурчит Землячка. – Перечитай словарь.

Во время её единоличного митинга я стою рядом и не могу отвести глаз. Как же удивительно идёт ей этот революционный запал! Насколько же она на своём месте здесь, перед этими выстроившимися рядами мужчинами в фуражках и шинелях! Она разносит их, умудрённых боевым опытом вояк, как учительница распекает нерадивых учеников. И это не может не впечатлять.  
А потом, к большой моей радости, комиссар товарищ Георгий приглашает нас перекусить. Здесь тоже есть яйца – прекрасно. Я беру одно, протягиваю Землячке и, не удержавшись, подмигиваю: аллюзия на неудавшийся завтрак.  
\- Спасибо, - она быстро касается пальцами тыльной стороны моей ладони. Настроение снова изменилось к лучшему, ещё бы, фотографии уже не будет, а товарищ Георгий всё подливает водочки.  
В присутствии этого Георгия я предпочитаю молчать и делать вид, что вообще почти не знаю русского языка. Он, судя по всему, считает меня глуповатой иностранкой. Что ж, пусть. Но объявить регистрацию бывших военнослужащих царской и белой армии, чтобы никто не исчез, не спрятался, придумала я. Гениальное озарение, посетившее меня в третьем часу ночи, когда я лежала в объятиях Землячки, вцепившись в её запястье, чтобы она не смела вытаскивать пальцы, нет, позже, только не сейчас. Она горит очень ярко, а я тихо скрываюсь в её тени. И это всегда срабатывает идеально.

Вечером я целую опухшую землячкину руку, которую она в очередном приступе праведного гнева разбила о край стола, и делюсь новой идеей. Что, если не тратить на этих офицеров патроны? Есть куда более дешёвый, быстрый и удобный способ…


End file.
